kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword
|anime = #J03/#E03 - #J04/#E04 - #J21/#E19 - #J83/#E83 - #J60/#E60 |type = Weapon |hat = Green, conic cap with a yellow cotton ball at the point similar to one worn by Link in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. |elements = With Ability Scroll (Fire, Ice and Spark, via Fire Sword, Ice Sword, and Thunder Sword mix abilities, respectively) |powers = Cuts rope and grass |icon = |enemies = Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Heavy Knight, Snapper, Swordory |mini-bosses = Gigant Edge |bosses = Dark Meta Knight's stars, Meta Knight's offered sword, Galacta Knight's cutter projectiles |helper = Blade Knight |amiibo = Meta Knight, Link, Marth, Ike, Roy}} Sword is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. By eating sword wielding foes, Kirby becomes a skilled swordsman capable of using a variety of techniques. General Information Perhaps one of his most iconic powers, Sword Kirby wears a long green hat similar to Link from ''The Legend of Zelda'' series and wields a sword. Beyond its design, the Sword ability is often easily accessed, as Kirby can get it from a wide array of enemies in each game. Notable sword-yielding enemies include Sword Knight, Blade Knight, and Heavy Knight. Meta Knight is known to chivalrously offer Kirby a sword before Kirby fights him. Sword is also one of the few abilities that may be used while under water, along with Parasol, Hammer, UFO, Master, Spear, Bell, and Staff. In earlier Kirby games, Sword Kirby's moveset is limited to a basic horizontal swipe. However, in more recent games, Sword Kirby is capable of using more advanced swordplay techniques, sometimes including Final Cutter, one of Cutter's primary attacks. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, the Sword ability can be mixed into Ice Sword, Fire Sword, or Thunder Sword with the correct ability. However, this can only be done if Kirby finds the necessary Ability Scroll. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there is a Sword Challenge that can be accessed after collecting seven Energy Spheres. Sword is a Mode for Robobot Armor in Kirby: Planet Robobot. In Kirby: Planet Robobot, using the Kirby series Meta Knight amiibo will result in Kirby obtaining a unique costume, which has Meta Knight's color scheme, a mini Meta Knight mask and a replica of Galaxia. In Team Kirby Clash, Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, and Super Kirby Clash, Sword (referred to as Sword Hero) is one of the four roles Kirby can choose from. The Sword Hero's Spin Slash and Twister Slash can be charged to up to 3 levels, but no longer give invincibility to Kirby. A unique aspect given to the Sword Hero was his shield, which renders him completely immune to most attacks, and also shields other allies within a small area. Moveset Damage Values ''Kirby Battle Royale'' Moveset Video Kirby Battle Royale Sword, Bomb, and Cutter Showcase Robobot Armor Mode Elemental Attributes in Kirby Star Allies In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Along with Fighter, this is perhaps one of Kirby's most powerful melee abilities in the anime. It uses the same green hat, but the color of the blade itself is yellow-gold instead of silver or blue. The ability retains several of its previous attacks, such as Spinning Sword, but also adds the powerful Sword Beam. Taught to him by Meta Knight, it is an attack that uses the limits of one's power in a huge blade of energy (if Kirby can clear his mind first). It cannot be blocked except for when Kracko used one his powerful lightning bolts to block it. Sword Kirby can also cause his sword to expand in size, but he only does that in one episode. It's also possible for the sword to be broken. Similar to Sword is the Galaxia ability, which works the same way, only much more powerful (another difference is how the regular Sword Beam is white, but the Galaxia Sword Beam is green-yellow). Transformation Sequence Sword Kirby Transformation (English) Sword Kirby Tranformation In the transformation sequence, Kirby spins and forms his hat, the tip of which then falls on his face. He straightens the hat and takes out his sword. Appearances Sword, along with Tornado and Ice, are the fourth most commonly seen Copy Abilities in the anime, with five appearances each. If Galaxia appearances are also counted, it would have seven appearances, making it the second most common ability in the anime. For the purposes of this list, however, Sword and Galaxia are considered separate abilities. *Kirby's Duel Role (First Use) *Dark and Stormy Knight *A Princess in Dis-Dress *Crusade for the Blade *Teacher's Threat In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Sword Kirby appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. The hats Kirby gets when copying Link, Young Link, and Toon Link look just like Sword Kirby's hat (but Kirby gets either a boomerang or a bow & arrow, and not a sword), though this is to be expected since Sword's hat is a reference to Link in the first place. Sword's version of Final Cutter is taken from these games. Flavor Texts Related Quotes In Other Languages The meaning of the Sword ability's name is constant throughout all other languages, always meaning sword. For Japanese, it is ソード (Sōdo); for German, Schwert; for Spanish, Espada; for French, Épée; for Italian, Spada; and for Chinese, 利剑 (Lì jiàn, literally Sharp Sword). Trivia *Kirby's hat and the sword are direct references to Link, the main protagonist in The Legend of Zelda series. Despite this though, he instead gets the Boomerang when he copies Link in Super Smash Bros., and the Bow & Arrow when he copies him in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]], since Kirby copies whatever his opponent's standard special is in that series. **Kirby can only shoot sword beams when he is at full health. This is also a direct reference to The Legend of Zelda series, as in various games, Link was able to shoot beams from his sword at full health. **The Spin Slash is a direct reference to the Spin Attack, a recurring sword technique in The Legend of Zelda series. **The Sky Energy Sword is a direct reference to the Skyward Strike in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It functions similarly by the fact it involves pointing the sword upwards to charge in order to shoot beams of increased strength. **The Sword's current design also resembles the Master Sword in color and appearance. *When using the elemental sword abilities (Fire Sword, Ice Sword and Thunder Sword) in Kirby: Squeak Squad, the pom-pom and the yellow edge of Kirby's hat change colors to match the element. *Sword Kirby and the Blade Knight helper cannot normally use the upwards thrust. Meta Knight and Sword Knight can use the thrust, but those characters are only playable in certain sub-games in Kirby Super Star Ultra. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby gains the ability to charge his blade and perform a spin attack and can also use an uppercut. *In the anime, Kirby gets the Sword ability from a sword-wielding Bugzzy, who only gives Backdrop or Suplex in the games, and from Kracko's sword-shaped lightning bolts, even though Kracko's lightning bolts cannot be inhaled in the games. *Kirby's yell is reminiscent of Young Link's from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *The flavor text for Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra calls the sword "the king of blades/weapons". This may be a further reference to The Legend of Zelda games, as Link's sword is called the Master Sword. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there is an upgraded version of Sword called Ultra Sword, alongside other Super Abilities. *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, the Sword ability could be used to cut away at foliage, thus altering the landscape around Kirby, and sometimes revealing hidden items. *Sword is the only Copy Ability to have more than one Helper for it in Helper to Hero. *The Spin Slash attack in Kirby's Return to Dream Land was originally seen in the Kirby GCN trailer. It was transferred to the final Wii product in the end. *In Kirby Fighters Deluxe, Sword's alternate costume is Blade Knight's helmet. *In the 25th Anniversary Poll that ran on the Official Kirby Website, Sword was unveiled on November 7, 2017 to have placed in the top ten.Nintendo of America Twitter *In Kirby Star Allies, Zap Sword looks very similar to the Levin Sword belonging to Robin from the Fire Emblem series. *In Kirby Star Allies, a sword that looks very similarly to the one from this ability appears as one of the symbols on Void Termina's body. *Notes from the ESRB that explain Kirby: Triple Deluxe’s E rating explicitly mention the Sword ability, saying: "As players traverse through colorful levels, they defeat enemies by swallowing them, spitting back projectiles or using “cartoony” weapons (e.g., swords, whips, bows)."ESRB *In Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn, the Wire Ravel Ability gives Kirby a paperclip sword that functions in a similar manner to the Sword Copy Ability. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Sword" Introduction Video Artwork KA Sword.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Sword.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Swordkirby2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK_Sword.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' sword-kirby-wallpaper.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Sword.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Sword KAR.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KAR Sword.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KatAM Sword Kirby.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Sword.PNG|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Sword2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Sword Kirby KRTDL.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDLSwordKirby.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL Sword artwork.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRTDL FourKirbys.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (with Leaf, Spear and Beam) KTD Sword artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFSword.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Kirby Fighters) Sword Kirby (Kirby Fighters Deluxe).png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KPR Robobot Sword.png|Sword Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot K25_Sword_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website TKCD_Sword_Hero_artwork.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' TKCD Sword Hero 2 artwork.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBR Sword Kirby 2 Artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KBR Sword artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KSA Burning Leo and Flame sword kirby artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Artwork 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Artwork.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Twiiter.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Deluxe 5th Anniversary.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' SKC Sword Kirby.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' SKC Sword Kirby 2.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' Parallel Nightmare Twitter.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' Concept Artwork HnK Sword Kirby 2.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' HnK Sword Kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery KA_Sword_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS_Sword_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' SwordBeam.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KNiD_Sword.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq_Sword_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SwordSSBB.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KSSU_Sword.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL_Sword.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Sword.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFD_Sword.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' SSBU Sword Kirby trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) KPR_Sword.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Sword_Custom.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (custom) KPR Pause Sword Robobot artwork.png|Sword Robobot Armor Mode from Kirby: Planet Robobot KBR_Sword.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Screen-sword.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KSA_Sword_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' sword KSA.PNG|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models Ability Kirby Sword Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Ability Kirby Sword 2914.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ability Kirby Sword 2693.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad Kirby sword trophy 3648.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) KSSU Sword Kirby Sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Fig 20 kirby sword.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) Other Ability Icons Adv sword.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' SwordiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' SwordiconKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Swordicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' SwordiconKSQSQ.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SwordiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' SwordIconKSSU3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Sword icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Icon Sword.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Sword_icon.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:Schwert es:Espada fr:Epée it:Spada ja:ソード nl:Sword zh:剑士 Category:Weaponry Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Robobot Armor Modes Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Roles in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Roles in Super Kirby Clash